


【迦周/fgo】大势所趋，迫不得已【R18】

by shenying_0403



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 迦周 学园paro 女装 失禁 壁咚 小黑屋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenying_0403/pseuds/shenying_0403
Summary: 喝了三瓶二锅头的人一把抢过了司机的方向盘。给自己过端午节+儿童节一点好的，于是给自己造了一辆火箭车x之前就放了卫星的迦尔纳x女装♂阿周那，一路放飞自我的结果，写时一时爽，写完火葬场。因为火箭车没有刹车+完全酒架，所以届时撞车翻车造成任何人身事故本司机概不负责，请在签署完责任担保书后，刷卡有序上车。我们的目标就是：玩坏阿囧！【打飞x





	【迦周/fgo】大势所趋，迫不得已【R18】

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> # CP迦周，不逆不拆。学园paro。已交往热恋期。  
> # 喜剧节奏，全程无脑，只会啪啪啪，可能ooc炸弹  
> # 涉及女装，小黑屋play，伪强x，失禁，还有当下最流行的蹲式禁锢无死角壁咚体位  
> # 总字数10000+，废话冗长，请保证阅读环境情况下，耐心阅览

——事情究竟为何会变成这个样子的呢？

阿周那恍恍惚惚的想着。自己周围只有如同溶胶一样的黑暗，漆黑色的脚手架和幕布叠叠重重，渗着一股似橡胶又似久置干冰的异样味道。而另一侧，穿插在沉重幕布缝隙间聚光灯放射出五彩光芒的颜色，巨大的LED显示屏变幻着炫目的符号，年轻的少男少女们随着动感的流行音乐舞动着腰肢，迎合着一阵又一阵潮水般的掌声和欢呼。

 

学院一年一度的学园祭已经进行了一大半，阿周那作为负责总策划总负责的学生会长，到目前为止还是相当满意的。不过在学园祭筹备企划时，为了听取一般学生意见和想法而设立的意见箱，结果统计下来有三分之二的投书提出了“学生会长女装”的建议，对于阿周那来说可以是这场极尽完美的学园祭唯一的一处污点了。当初在动员演讲时抛下的一句“占总数三分之一及以上的意见一定会予以采纳”，现在看来就是自己给自己挖的一个坑，阿周那恨不得时间倒回到那个时间点，给那个讲得慷慨激昂的自己狠狠地抽两个耳光。

从头到尾都像是一场阴谋似的，阿周那接着就在以副会长咕哒子为首的学生会女子势力的威逼利诱下，以近乎壮士断腕的方式，逼不得已地通过了由咕哒子提出的一项企划——“在学园祭最后的舞台演出中，新加一档女装会长的印度独舞”。其实仅仅是女装独舞的话，阿周那还不至于那么恼怒，虽然羞于启齿，但是自己的长相意外的适合女装，基本上已经成为既定事实了。再加上从小就接受专业的舞蹈训练，如果仅仅是为了学园祭的总体效果的话，阿周那也不是那么介意牺牲点自己的个人形象来达成这个目标——嗯，不是那么介意吧。

但这次让他极其窘迫的因素并不是在这极尽色气的服装上、亦或是上台的紧张等云云小事，而是一个更加宏观的、根本的问题——每次的学园祭，历来需要邀请了一批友好院校的学生会代表前来参观。而这参观名单列表中，打头的“迦尔纳”名字赫然在目。

 

当阿周那想到这件事时，自己仿佛听到了脑浆冻住的声音。

——绝对不要让自己的这副丑态给那个死脸家伙看啊啊啊啊！！简直是公开处刑啊啊啊啊啊！！！

 

但是一切工作进行顺利行云流水的让他想撞墙，情形对于阿周那来说就是四个字——逼良为娼。流逝的时间倒逼着阿周那到学园祭当天，在后台漆黑的幕布下只好不情不愿的穿上紫色镀金的沙丽，别上粗大的麻花辫假发摆在胸前，被副会长连哄带骗加推搡地上了台，在舞台中央开始他的福利表演。

不得不说，整个效果是非常惊艳的。大家原本只是抱着半开玩笑半有趣的心情投的建议，结果当这个无理取闹的建议被正式落实，女装的阿周那在音乐中妖娆舞动时——

不好，好像感觉真的有点棒。

台下的所有人此刻都抛弃了之前看演出的疯疯癫癫，全部都沉醉在台上舞动的黝黑身躯，鸦雀无声。

鸦雀无声，至少比哄笑声要好。——暗自松了一口气的阿周那，心中还向小时候教他舞蹈的表亲兼挚友的奎师那连声道谢。至少因为自己舞蹈学的还不错，没有出太多的洋相。稍稍放心后，在一次又一次的旋转中，目光开始在台下紧锣密鼓的搜寻着那一道熟悉的白色。

 

——在那里。

一瞬间，仿佛视线相撞，一身笔挺的黑色学生西装，搭配红色的边衬和衬衫，修饰出对方修长的身形。迦尔纳靠在一侧的墙壁上，右手慵懒的拿着一本手掌大的小说书，站在人群的侧边过道上，那双蓝绿色的双瞳如同冰湖一样平静，但似乎又如火舌一般，在自己抬起的腋窝和精壮的腰腹部猥琐的上下游动着。

——不不，果然“猥琐”这个词还是太过了吧。

先不说作为恋人，即使作为劲敌，阿周那还是信任着对方正直凛然的品性。就算不信任他的品性，迦尔纳也是一带出了名的的淡泊寡欲。为此，他的损友吉尔伽美什和拉美西斯二世没少担心过他，但是他都不以为然。自我吐槽着，阿周那擦除了刚才的对视产生的奇怪直觉，再次迫使自己专注于舞蹈中。

 

5分钟的舞蹈很快就结束了。在目前以来最洪亮的掌声中，阿周那在台中央优雅的谢了礼，然后踱步进了后台。舞台上闪耀的聚光在自己进入幕布的瞬间就被黑暗吞噬殆尽，阿周那双眼还未适应这样强烈的明暗变化，在一片空白中被捉住了右手腕，强而有力地拉着他在黑暗中行走。阿周那虽然在捉住的瞬间本能性的进行了防御，但是皮肤上的骨节触感和微凉温度渗入神经，阿周那便渐渐放松下来，然后转为了叹息和焦躁交杂的复杂情感。

 

「——你这是干嘛，迦尔纳。」

「你这是怎么回事？」握住手腕上的力道又重了一层，迦尔纳只是淡淡的说了一句，然后径直拉着他进入了后台右侧角落里用几块黑布和塑料支架临时搭建的换衣间里——舞台正式的休息间已经让给了数量庞大的女性演员，寥寥几位男性演员就只好安命于这块连个小灯也没装上的狭小空间。不过对此男性演员也没有谁对此有所抱怨，毕竟人数少，涉及节目也少，比起女生来说需要做的准备工作也可以几乎忽略。此时迦尔纳将他拉进了换衣间，自己也随即进来，里面没有什么动静，看来是没有其他人。

「呃，只是福利活动。——全体学生投的，没办法。」借助着舞台上的射灯透过缝隙，两人还是能够看得清双方的脸。迦尔纳只是淡淡的看着他，而一边阿周那却如同心生有愧的将头别了过去。

 

如果看迦尔纳的表情觉得他只是问一问的话，阿周那肯定会露出一脸“你这儿有病”的表情，拉你去看眼科。只要和迦尔纳比较熟悉的人，此时一定会非常疑惑且不寒而栗——这个木头一样的迦尔纳，竟然生气了？！而且原因好像是因为阿周那女装了……除此以外想不出别的理由了！

——可是自己怎么就真的怂了啊啊啊自己？！阿周那深吸了一口气让自己冷静，再慢慢的将头转回来正对着面前的迦尔纳。但是正当自己做好准备和迦尔纳对峙的时候，迦尔纳只是关上了手中的书放入内侧口袋，然后径直走过来，阿周那就这样堵在墙上，左右逃离不得。

「喂！迦尔纳……」

「我之前说了多少次想看你女装，你都没答应。原来你是比较倾心于在大庭广众之下么？」

这什么和什么啊？！——阿周那这回真的气得哭笑不得了。合着自己面前的兄长兼秘密恋人，竟然是因为自己的女装没有给他一个人看而嫉妒，而在生闷气么？

 

「接下来就到本次学园祭的高潮了！！——」舞台上，身为主持的副主席咕哒子拔高了音量，随之而来的是台下一波波如浪潮般的尖叫和口哨。

「那个，迦尔纳，这个是大势所趋，我也是迫不得已的……」阿周那嘴上越是辩解越是心里没底。确实平时和迦尔纳交往的时候，他虽然沉默寡言欲望淡薄得就像块木头，但是阿周那可以看出，他是处处小心着不让自己打扰到他的生活节奏，至今为止也从没使自己感到难受，这个交流距离可以说是把握的恰到好处，对于像自己这样对自我空间的划定十分敏感的人来说，这场交往算是自己谈过的最自在又美好的。说到底，迦尔纳是一如既往的迁就自己，似乎到达在阿周那理解上宠溺的地步——无论是作为兄长，还是作为恋人。

对此，阿周那心里一直觉得是对他有亏欠的。所以有一次，阿周那问他有什么他可以回报迦尔纳做的事情时，是怀着真心实意想为他好的心情说出口的。结果迦尔纳捏着下巴，思考了许久，然后用异常认真的口吻答道：

「那，就请你换套女装，为我跳一支舞吧。」

——啪。

阿周那仿佛听见脑内自己的愤怒火线被烧断的声音。

 

之后的事情发展就是喜闻乐见的以双方全面战争的方式不了了之。而现在阿周那的脑海里无意识的浮现当前的这一幕时，他才震惊的意识到自己面前的迦尔纳真的是丝毫没有任何开玩笑的成分、无比严肃的提出这种要求，以至于事情已经过去了那么久，竟然在今天这件事情上又一次被引爆。否则阿周那怎么也想不到，迦尔纳竟然对此耿耿于怀那么长时间。

——不对不对，关键是这木头家伙竟然有着十分不得了的性趣？！

阿周那不由自主的细想下去，信息量之大，让他彻底懵逼了。直到冰凉的触感在露出的小腹中上下摩挲打断了脑内空白，阿周那这才发觉这个气氛有些朝着不可告人的方向失控着。想要挣扎时，发现迦尔纳已经完全将阿周那顶死在墙上。迦尔纳此时背对着光源，原本换衣间内就微弱的光，现在更是完全照不到迦尔纳此时的表情。眼前一片漆黑的阿周那，只是凭着逐渐敏感的触觉，感觉到迦尔纳又向自己压了一点，温热的呼吸撒在自己的右耳垂。

「唔——！」

股间逐渐上升的温度让阿周那倒吸一口气。

 

「让我们有请学院最具人气的两大歌姬！——嗜血恶魔伊丽莎白和罗马暴政尼禄，为大家带来将近15分钟的双人live！！各位！！你们的尖叫在哪里？？！！」

震耳欲聋的全场欢呼毫无意外的波及到这方圆大小的狭小空间，但是阿周那此时却被面前这个人的低语占满整个脑髓。

「那我现在也是大势所趋，迫不得已。——你可别事后怪我。」

 

「小猪仔们！你们准备好了吗？！——乖乖成为本小姐歌声下的祭品吧！！」

「不对！！应该是迷倒在余华丽的嗓音之下！！你的歌声实在是太粗枝大叶了！！」

听着台上一言一语的暖场，伴随着前奏逐渐推上正轨，阿周那更是欲哭无泪。——仿佛整个世界都是在逼着自己走上正轨的节奏了。

 

 

 

迦尔纳此时倒是一点都不心急，在近乎一片漆黑中，只是不断的将双手在阿周那的胸部至大腿上游走着。因为之前自己带着走的位置关系，现在自己处于背光，而阿周那面对着自己被抵在墙上，微弱的光亮正面照在他的脸上。想着对方肯定看不见自己，而自己可以完全看清他染到耳根的红晕，这样的小恶趣味让迦尔纳心情逐渐变好起来，自然优哉游哉的开始了漫长的调戏和前戏。但是见着对方越来越不自在，胡乱地摸上了自己的领口后，焦急的向他自己的方向拉过来：

「喂！要发泄就赶快干！这个节目之后就是你我都要上场的学生代表总结词，你别精虫上脑，完全忘了这件事吧？」

「……我记着呢。」愣了愣——显然迦尔纳被说中了。为了挽回自己的脸面，趁着对方看不见自己的脸，他还是撒了谎。天知道现在迦尔纳是怎样的表情。

「那你就快点。——哎哎！还是我来吧！」

看着对方虽睁着眼睛，但是却像个十足的盲人一样小心翼翼的顺着肌肉摸上自己的胸部、双臂、手腕、胯部，终于到达了目的地后，笨拙地寻找着腰带搭扣时，这茫然无措的样子全被迦尔纳收在眼底，让迦尔纳好生新鲜，噗嗤一声的就小声笑出了声。不过这笑声瞬间就被台上的歌声所覆盖，阿周那愣是没听出来。他现在满脑子想着只有如何尽快解决这个现状，趁着现在近乎所有人的注意力都在台上的时候。

 

手中终于握到了那个热乎乎的东西，阿周那心中涌起了一股游戏总算通关的兴奋感。但是下一刻，他就在心里狠狠的抽自己两个耳光。

——自己干嘛那么起劲啊？！不记得这一切都是对面这个闷骚小白脸造成的么？！

阿周那使劲的摇摇头，心中默念着自己现在的目的，就是让对方尽快发泄干净，不要让整个学园祭到最后出错。冷静下来以后，阿周那开始全心全意的、只为达成最终目标，而近乎粗暴的、毫无节制地撸动着手中的性器。——其实阿周那心中除此以外，还是有些报复心理在里面的。感受到自己手上越来越粘稠，阿周那的心情也越来越好，估摸着就快差不多了。

 

「——呜哇！！……」

突然在自己下体上施加的力度，想都不用想是对方搞得鬼。突如其来的疼痛散开，浮上来的快意使得阿周那的腰肢顿时抽空了气力。在意识恍惚的刹那间，迦尔纳已经抓上了自己的命根子。

「阿周那，你也知道，弄疼了不好受。」

阿周那一如既往的看不清对方的脸，只好慢慢聚焦双眼，然后死命盯着脸上的黑影，想象着对方此刻到底是以怎样的表情嘲讽着自己，但是想来想去只能想了个日常的冷漠脸贴在黑影上。

 

但是很遗憾，迦尔纳此刻却是一副无奈的苦笑。他自然明白阿周那在想什么，无论他还是自己现在都是面临完全一样的局面，所以他非常能够理解阿周那刚刚的举动。——毫无疑问，阿周那很着急。而且很巧，他自己也很着急。

但是他很清楚，他所着急的分明和阿周那着急的完全不一样。不可否认，方才阿周那那般粗暴的撸动，对于平时总是和对方进行着慢条斯理性爱的迦尔纳来说，是出乎意料的刺激。从一开始的女装、密闭半公共空间，到现在近乎无光的环境下，触觉的潜能被激发到了极限，再加上这一发粗暴的摩擦，一路水涨船高，愣是一帆风顺的把迦尔纳的兴致推到了最高点。

而这一切，对面的阿周那一无所知。对此，迦尔纳只好保持微笑了。

 

「我知道你着急，但是也要注意分寸。不是么？我也帮你吧。」

租借的沙丽材质真算不上高档，那细碎的粗糙感配合着迦尔纳忽重忽轻的力度，悄无声息的在阿周那空白的脑海中堆砌着快乐的堡垒。经过方才如挖心般强烈的痛感后，现在细致的爱抚如同蜂蜜般融化着阿周那的理性。阿周那下意识的挺了挺腰，又开始动起自己的手指，指尖轻轻戳弄着对方的尖端。——这是自己最舒服的地方。但是他忘了，自己现在摸的是迦尔纳的私处。

好在迦尔纳心领神会，马上改变自己的手势，回应着阿周那的动作一样，用自己的指尖戳弄着阿周那的尖端。不出意料，涌起的快意毫无阻碍地冲出了阿周那的喉头，化作绵软的气音。虽然外面始终被重金属和嘈杂的人声覆盖，但是对于现在的两人来说，就连对方的喘息声，此时就像从自己身体内部共鸣而生一般，分外清晰。

 

「唔唔……啊…………啊…………」分不清是谁的喘息，两人只是在一片漆黑中，吸着干冰和机油的异味，互相加速爱抚的力道。不知道是谁先加重了力道，两个人只是相互回应着，在又是自慰又是互渎的混乱中，慢慢提高快感的水平面。迦尔纳的头已经抵在墙上，湿热的喘息直接撒在阿周那裸露的右肩和颈部。在遮断视觉的阿周那看来，这细碎的瘙痒都在触觉被激发到极限的当下，舒服的令人发狂。再加上台上始终没有停过的重音通过大型音箱传入地板，随着自己赤裸的脚底一路震动到内心、震撼到脑髓，真真切切的在把自己的理智震碎。听觉在被演唱会的声音完全堵塞的同时，从下体飘上来的越来越浓郁的快意却使得阿周那觉得只有自己这一块空间是安静的，甚至是空荡荡的。——只有快感，源源不断的快感，伴随着逐渐上升的体温，在自己身体这个共鸣箱中被无限扩大，毫不留情的侵蚀着自己身体的每一分寸。全身细胞都在叫嚣着。

「…………唔…………射…………不行了…………啊………………让我…………射………………————！！！……」

顶端一个猛烈的刮擦，把阿周那的意识瞬间抛上了高空。决堤的快乐淹溺了阿周那仅存的一丝理性，随着白浊的释放，绷紧的身体也逐渐变得无力，无助的下滑。阿周那就恍惚着，随着重力坐在了冰冷的地上。随后，一阵冰凉射在了自己的脸颊上，阿周那也无暇考虑了。

 

迦尔纳也意识恍惚，而阿周那坐在地上的表情此时是他失去理智的最后的导火索。在从布间缝隙中透出的红绿灯光下，被生理泪水浸湿的黑眸盛满着色气，随着泪水从眼角流下，然后无声的浸入挂在胸前假发麻花辫中。

眼前就是一副绝色的雅利安女孩的模样。——当自己意识到脑内有如此诡愕想法的时候，自己的身体已经无法控制的、将自己的精液直接射在了面前弟弟的脸上。

自己的确无数次幻想过自家弟弟女生的模样。在建立恋人关系之后，虽然嘴上不说，但是如果一有机会，迦尔纳还是不会吝啬的说出自己的诉求。所以那一次当阿周那问自己有什么他可以做的事情，自己认真思考了之后，把这份最渴望、甚至在别人看来非常背德的需求说了出来。——当然，说出之后阿周那那似乎就是在看垃圾的蔑视眼神也是让迦尔纳终身难忘。

现在的确是实现了他的妄想，但是没想到实际效果比自己预期的要好得多。可能自己，真的很喜欢阿周那女装的模样。毕竟在阿周那穿着女装上台的时候，迦尔纳在台下死死盯着对方若隐若现的腋下和露出的腰腹，满脑子只想着如何将这样的他直接干死在舞台上。不过这一系列猥琐的想法终究凭借着迦尔纳强大的自制力，硬是没有浮于表面上，成功的瞒过了所有人。

 

但是这次，似乎要曝光了。迦尔纳稍微设想了一下之后的阿周那的反应，就摇摇头不让自己再想下去。蹲下，轻轻抹去射在阿周那脸上的白浊，然后把瘫软无力的阿周那翻身，让他跪着趴在了墙上。经过方才的前戏，这块面积已经被蹭的热乎，趴上去也没有什么不适。阿周那只是任由迦尔纳的性子掰开了双膝，然后直觉股间一阵冰凉，估摸着大概是刚才擦去的精液被拿来做润滑。迦尔纳细长的指尖，只产生了一点轻微的不适感后就顺利的进入后庭。草草扩张了一会儿，迦尔纳就抽出了手指，在阿周那的疑惑中，将自己的双腿顶上了对方的两腿中间，性器抵上了后庭。

「喂……扩张…………有点快…………啊！——……」

「你不是说要快点么？那就快一点吧。」

「但是…………这！……啊啊…………哈…………啊唔…………别…………顶上…………」

突如其来的插入让阿周那猝不及防，但是凭着以往做爱的经验放松身体，即使是扩张不足，但还算是顺利的进去了。但是阿周那直到被插入时才发现，自己已经被迦尔纳完全锁在他的怀中，体内的性器在这样的体位下只会越插越深，自己完全没有逃跑的机会。

「你……啊…………呜呜…………怎么会……想…………啊啊…………」

「是吉娜可告诉我的。怎么样？」

 

——怎么样你大爷的我要把那坨肥肉碎尸万段！！！

阿周那心中已经放弃了一贯的矜持咆哮爆粗口，但现实局面却又让他无可奈何。随着时间的推移，阿周那只觉得淤积在体内的快感放大到一个前所未有的程度，在自己的体内横冲直撞。而且更加令他害怕的是，自己的腰部被抽插抽空了力气，只能导致对方越顶越深。感受着迦尔纳的性器逐渐朝着从未到达的最深处顶进，绞着从未开拓过的肠肉和干涩的摩擦扯出的疼痛，让阿周那感到前所未有的恐惧；而随着挺入而进一步打开的身体，这种活生生被贯穿的感觉诡异却散发着妖艳的情色感，阿周那在自己愈发无力的下坠中，空白的脑海中只有对方的形状，在一记记拍打中在自己身体尽可能的最深处刻下属于他的印记。

 

黑暗的幕布，汗水机油干冰混杂的异味吸入鼻腔；

仅仅2米开外舞台观众的嘈杂喧闹，和这里近乎幌子般半开放的狭小空间；

敏感到极致的皮肤，毛糙的假发摩擦在肩头蹭破了皮，微微疼痛；

粗劣的沙丽，赤裸的双脚，金属的手环脚环随着插动撞击着发出清脆的声音；

已经些许滚烫的墙面，还有依旧冰冷却传着震动的地面，同身后的罪魁祸首的身形和他毫不妥协的侵入。

一切构成了这场阿周那完全无法控制的狂暴性爱。

阿周那害怕，但又从心底升起诡异的舒服。虽然自己确信身后的人就是自己的兄长，但是看不清他的脸的阿周那却有一种被随便的哪个陌生人按在墙上强暴的感觉。再加上在恍惚的余光中看见被灯光照亮的麻花辫假发和紫色沙丽，在被一阵又一阵快感击溃的当下，阿周那的脑子无法思考，他仿佛觉得自己真的就是个女孩子，正在一个不知道是谁的男人面前打开双腿，无法挣扎的被直接捅入。

就只是这样想着，阿周那就敏感得快要射了。

而就在此时，身后的迦尔纳突然伸手捂住了阿周那的嘴，并将自己的中指不容分说的伸进阿周那的口腔中。这种被强迫侵略的举动让阿周那更加兴奋，但这时，一个声音却让阿周那瞬间毛骨悚然到冰点。

 

「阿周那！你在吗？……啊！不好意思，迦尔纳会长。我不知道您在这里。」副会长兼主持人的咕哒子大大咧咧的掀开了换衣间的黑色幕布，顿时阿周那觉得整个空间都一阵亮堂，刺眼炫目的灯光打在墙壁上，如同打在阿周那心里一样显得冰冷无常，但是很快又暗了下来。——咕哒子把布头放了下来，随后掏出了手机，打开了手电筒，然后照在自己脸上，以示身份。

「唔。没事，只是眼睛有点被闪到。」迦尔纳依然保持着蹲着撑墙的姿势，把怀里的阿周那完全护在阴影中，只是将头转向了咕哒子回话。

「这样啊……啊对了！正事。迦尔纳会长，您有没有看到阿周那会长？还有两首曲子，之后就是您和他的结束致辞了。我们这里开始催场了，不知道您有没有看到？」

——啊啊啊都忘了之后还有我的结束致辞啊！！！

想着自己一开始提醒迦尔纳不要精虫上脑忘了这事，现在反而自己忘记了，阿周那恨不得打个地洞钻进去。但是似乎对方心有灵犀一般的，突然在自己内部顶了一下，原本就敏感之极的身体顿时受不了这般刺激，阿周那又是一阵恍惚，好不容易稍微有些力气的身体又一次缴械投降。

 

「阿周那的话，刚才我看到他去上厕所了，估计过一会儿就会回来的。你不用太担心。」见着怀了刚才还在扭动的阿周那安静了之后，迦尔纳笑着动起口腔中的中指，缠绕起对方柔软的舌头。「没事，我之后就去找他把他带过来，副会长你就放心吧。」

「这样啊，那就麻烦您了迦尔纳会长。我们家的会长超级别扭的，也许还在为自己被穿女装的事情闹情绪呢！这时候果然是要让哥哥大人出马呀！」咕哒子一脸事不关己的嘚瑟模样，安心的点点头，「话说，迦尔纳会长，您这面壁蹲着是在干嘛呀？」

「冥想。想着之后的说辞，也可以缓解紧张。」

「……原来如此。不愧是迦尔纳会长。那我这就告辞啦~」

「嗯。」

 

听着女孩的声音逐渐被喧闹声淹没，迦尔纳只是继续调戏着阿周那的舌尖，然后摸着对方的呼吸逐渐均匀之后，再次坏心眼的将自己的分身又顶进去了几分。

「唔唔唔唔！！——……………………呜……………………」

突如其来的抽插毫无意外地得到了阿周那下意识的挣扎，但是已经抽空力气的身体又怎能抵抗的住完全握有主导权的迦尔纳，阿周那只能像被钉在解剖板的青蛙一样，被一波又一波摩擦和火花中烧坏理智，只有无法控制的颤抖代表着象征性的挣扎。迦尔纳捂住嘴的大拇指根和手背不一会儿就被打湿了。——估计阿周那是流泪了。他把手往后撤，拉着阿周那的下巴向后转，半边脸被依稀的灯光打亮，殷红的眼圈、湿润的眼眶、扩散的瞳孔、涨红的脸颊，加上自己手上湿湿嗒嗒的泪水和唾液和身下的交合部位搅拌发出的水渍声，在震耳欲聋的背景乐和灯红酒绿中，淫靡的如同梦魇。

不好，好像感觉真的有点棒。

重复着一开始对节目本身的评价，但是这次完全是充满肉欲的下流发言，不过迦尔纳还是忍住没有直接说出口。他见身下的弟弟愈发紧绷的腰肢和眯起的双眼，加快且沉重的呼吸也抗议着自己的存在正在面临决堤。——迦尔纳太清楚对方的反应了，于是更加加大力道的往炙热的更深处捅去。捂住口的手感受到越发强烈的震动，伴随着无法控制的咳嗽、啜泣和流下的唾液，手掌中感受的一切此刻都在旁敲侧击地在迦尔纳脑海中绘制着阿周那此时放纵而淫乱的模样。

 

反正无论自己怎么哭喊、呈现出怎样淫乱下流的痴态，都只会被外面高涨无比的演唱会的热情所淹没。此刻所有人的目光都聚焦着台上的演出，只有身上这个人，这个自己从小到大怎样都甩不掉的人，这个帅得要死的人，注视着自己逐渐露出最羞耻的姿态。

——我要在他的手中，彻底坏掉了。

——不过，也没关系吧？反正一直以来，只有迦尔纳真的在看着我……

——只有哥哥，真的看着我……

阿周那已经被撞击的完全无法思考了。只有肉体的愉悦塞满了他的思绪，在潘多拉盒被快意冲开的一刹那，许多压抑在心中、平时提及起来就会羞耻不已的想法，此刻却如同脱缰的野马一般全部都浮现上来，化为最原始的索要和释放。阿周那只是本能的伸长了脖颈，抬高了身体，在重心下移的同时，将自己更靠近身后的迦尔纳，抓住身边唯一的那个人，不知道是求饶还是索要似的，拉住对方的领口。已经不知道对方究竟顶了多深了，可能已经麻木了，但是自己的面具被一层层顶开的快意让阿周那眷恋无比，他下意识的往下坐，配合着对方的节奏，希望着对方能够捅进自己的心窝，自己的最深处。

 

「呜唔！！！————唔唔！！——……啊啊………………唔………………」

迦尔纳也知道阿周那的诉求，而此时的他虽然被身下自己已经完全迷乱的弟弟搞得几乎也丧失理智，但是还是记得时间所剩无几，不能长期耗下去。好在迦尔纳对阿周那的身体已经非常熟悉，马上就微调了角度，向内部的敏感点狠狠的刮了上去。果不其然，已经敏感之极的阿周那的身体怎能突然接受那么大的刺激，在碰上那一点的刹那间就完全溃军。紧张之极的身躯如同惊弓之鸟，在自己轻轻的刮擦下就如同多米诺骨牌一样溃不成军。拔高的音高，上扬的脖颈，背部线条分明的蝴蝶骨，还有指尖能够感受到的、牵扯出来的银丝，都让迦尔纳觉得迷乱的可爱。但是直到自己的膝盖被打湿了一块，迦尔纳才发现有点不对劲。

「…………阿周那…………你这是………………」

失禁了。照顾到阿周那一贯的性格，迦尔纳没有把这个关键词说出口。但是就算是宠辱不惊的迦尔纳，也着实为现在的局面吓了一跳。不过他马上就回复了冷静，一把抱住了身下依旧懵住的阿周那，耳语道：

「说明舒服。这是好事。」

迦尔纳从不吝啬于表达自己内心的真实心情，现在他的心情也是绝赞的好。感觉着怀内的身体这才有点反应，迦尔纳立马抽出体内自己的分身，然后快速抱起早已不省人事的阿周那转移阵地。——虽然这么说，其实也只是在这狭小的换衣间里另找一块相对干净的墙头罢了。他让阿周那半跪着，背部依旧靠在墙头借力，而自己这次则面对着阿周那坐下，让自己尚未发泄的分身再次顶上了水润之极的后穴。

「你看，时间快到了。最后帮我一下。好么？」

 

「你………………变态…………………………」

好不容易稍微回点神来的阿周那现在已经是又气又羞愧，愣是一句像样的话都憋不出来。虽然实际说出来的只有三个字，但是内心早就把面前的人骂了个七八十遍不重样了。但是显然对方是没有办法了解阿周那内心的这些牢骚，依旧毅然决然的再次挺入了自己的身体。在被埋入的瞬间无比顺畅，竟让阿周那产生出意犹未尽的想法，阿周那觉得自己肯定是没得救了。

不过阿周那也不可否认，迦尔纳的话还是有道理的。他们两人必须在演出结束前解决现在的局面。所以虽然十分不情愿，但是阿周那还是打起十二分的精神，来完成最后的服务。他破釜沉舟般的扭动腰肢，烦躁地想着对方赶快发泄干净。但是一瞬间，突如其来的强烈快感如同闪电一般直击脑髓，让阿周那全身再一次瘫软了下来。

 

「混账…………变态…………啊啊………………死…………弟控……………女装……………癖……啊唔！…………」

见着又一次被自己死死顶住、动弹不得的阿周那，一边不由自主的发出情色的呻吟，一边还挤出不多的理智嘴不饶人的模样，实在是可爱的不得了。迦尔纳不由自主的笑着，坏心眼的加深力度，在对方拔高的音调中，左手一把抓住了阿周那后脑的碎发，施力让阿周那的脸靠向自己，迫使对方湿润的双眼盯向自己。

「那，对着这样一个变态，又是勾引又是主动又是爽到失禁的，又是谁呢？」

与平日截然不同的略显粗鄙的语言羞辱，在此时完全就是最佳的调味剂。眼看着阿周那刷一下子满脸通红，迦尔纳左手微微向下施力，将别在阿周那头发上的女式假发给硬生生的扯了下来。捏着早已不成形的黑色假发放在阿周那眼皮底下，迦尔纳露出了意味深长的微笑。

 

「是你不是吗？阿周那。」

 

「w、呜啊啊！！————」

不给阿周那任何的反驳机会，迦尔纳趁着对方意识空白的刹那，就掌握主动权，开始大力抽插起来。完全没有防备的阿周那被顶的又痛又爽，伴随着方才一语道破的巨大羞愧感，化作眼泪潸然而下。他手足无措的像提高腰肢减轻刺激，却奈何身体早已抽空力气，只好双手捂住自己已经一塌糊涂的脸，放弃一切的接受着向自己身体侵入的力道，只好用双手作为堕落后所纠结的最后尊严的可有可无的遮羞布。

 

——死了算了。

当对方凉凉的液体射入自己体内时，阿周那真的连死的心情都有了。自己一直以来的完美优等生的形象，总是在面前这个冰山脸面前如同纸糊一样的一碰就崩塌，好像自己上辈子上上辈子都和他有仇似的，被这个半路跳出来的异父哥哥、现在兼恋人的家伙吃的死死的。

阿周那已经完全不能动地躺在冰冷的地板上，心里也完全不想动，被谁看错成不知哪里爬过来的流浪乞讨人员都毫不奇怪。但是在自己闭上眼睛充耳不闻的时候，阿周那感觉自己被一块布细心的包裹起来，然后被人轻轻的抱起来时，阿周那还是往那温暖的胸口中蹭了蹭头，调整了个相对舒服的角度。

「别睡。清理干净后就要赶紧上台致辞。」

「腰酸，骨头痛，嗓子哑，我需要休息。」

「……你可是主办方。」

「大势所趋，我也是迫不得已。」

「………………」

一阵清凉新鲜的空气飘来，隔着蒙在脸上的黑布，阿周那感受到了亮堂的灯光。

「……抱歉。是我太冲动了。能否请你通融一下？」

「不要。」

「…………求你了。」

「大势所趋，我也是迫不得已。别让我说第二遍。」

「………………」

 

 

 

「谢谢两位超人气偶像给我们带来的精彩表演！！——接下来我十分遗憾的告诉各位，我们学园祭已经要接近尾声了！」

面对台下一片嘘声和遗憾，主持人咕哒子依旧十分活跃。

「那接下来的时间，就交给为我们举办这样一场如此精彩的学园祭的学生会成员以及背后支持的各位友好邻校们！有请本次学园祭总负责人——学生会会长阿周那和友好邻校代表——XX学校学生会主席迦尔纳，为本场学园祭作最后致辞！——」

顷刻间爆发出雷霆般的掌声和口哨，却随着布景的摆放和人员的上场迅速减弱，随后台下竟浮现出了不和谐的躁动和不安。

「呃……迦尔纳会长，阿周那会长呢？」

只见只身一人上台的迦尔纳，黑色校服和校裤依旧笔挺整洁。他径直迈步走上了舞台中央的演讲台，轻轻拆下夹在台上的一支话筒，拍了拍进行测试后，从容不迫的面对台下的观众说道：

「本次学园祭的总负责人阿周那会长，刚才因为身体不适昏倒在厕所，现在正在医务室休息。」

在随之而来更大的骚动声中，迦尔纳继续说：

「众所周知，我和阿周那会长不仅是在工作层面上的竞争关系，更是在血缘上的兄弟。阿周那会长筹备本次学园祭呕心沥血，三个月一直都是过负荷运转，我也是看在眼里的。所以可能才会在自己节目结束下台后一时松懈，从而昏迷不醒吧。」

 

台下躁动的观众在听到迦尔纳的解释后，渐渐的恢复了平静。此时，迦尔纳静静地将视线转向了后台几个着急离开的后辈。犀利而冰冷的眼刀扎在那几个人的后背，让他们毛骨悚然的停下了脚步。

 

 

「所以，各位担心阿周那会长的心情可以理解，但是现在阿周那会长需要静养，所以各位同学暂时，还是不要打扰他，比较好。」

迦尔纳露出了意味深长的微笑。

 

 

-END-


End file.
